parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a female bunny from Looney Tunes. Lola Bunny played Sandy Cheeks in Bugs Bunny (SpongeBob SquarePants) She is a sea squirrel Lola Bunny played Pumbaa in The The Duchess King, and The Twilight King She is a Warthog Lola Bunny played Woody in Animal Female Story (LolaBunnyRockz Style), and Animal Female Story (TwilightandTrixieRockz Style) She is a Cowboy Lola Bunny played Other Red-Haired Mermaid in Ash Pan and Ash Pan in Return to Neverland and Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid in Skunk Pan (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) and Skunk Pan in Return to Neverland (MichaelSar12IsBack Style) She is a Mermaid Lola Bunny played Adult Kiara in The Cartoon King ll: Francis' Pride, The Rabbit King 2: Hazel's Warren, and The Cartoon Dog King ll: Courage's Pride She is a lioness Lola Bunny played Adult Simba in The Rabbit Queen, The Bunny Queen, The Lola King, The Bunny Queen (NalaandKiaraFan360 Version), The Looney Tunes Queen, and The Lola King (LolaRockz Style) She is a Lion Lola Bunny played Turanga Leela in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is an One-Eyed Human Lola Bunny played Pinkie Pie in My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (RiverValley Style), and My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (TomandJerryFan36 Version) She is a Pony Lola Bunny played Ariel in the Little Mer-Bunny Lola Bunny is also the Main character of her own Series Lola's Dream-Come-True Adventures Lola Bunny played Lucille in Meet the Feebles (NimbusKidsMovies Animal Style Lola also has a starring role as herself in "Lola Meets the Cat in the Hat" (2003). Lola Bunny played Rarity in My Little Pet Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a Pony She will play Velma Dinkley in an upcoming Scooby-Doo parody She will play Harley Quinn in an upcoming Batman parody She will play Patrick Star in an upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants parody Relationships and Acquaintances *Best Friends - Nala, Ariel, Vixey, Clarice, Unikitty, Zoe Trent, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Pepper Clark, Russell Ferguson, Penny Ling, Sandy Cheeks, Bert Raccoon, Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato, Kipper the Dog, various anthropomorphic animals *Sister in Law - Judy Hopps *Father - *Mother - *Cousins - Skippy, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny ("No relation"), and *Son - Yang *Son in Law - E.B. *Daughter - Yin *Grandson - Warren *Granddaughters - Warren's 25 rabbit sisters *Husband - Bugs Bunny Gallery Lola Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Lola Bunny in Space Jam Lola Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure.jpg|Lola Bunny in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure Lola.jpg Lola Bunny.jpg Lola says man saved.png Lola saved bugs.png Bugs gets chocked up.png space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7785.jpg space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7838.jpg Lola_sobbing.jpg|lola is crying because he tries to break up with lola 86ba640b24a4dc561616a94cf3f2a69c.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (Chris1702 Animal Style).png Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:The Looney Tunes Show Characters Category:Bugs and Lola Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run Characters Category:Baby Looney Tunes Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Idiots Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Sisters Category:Buster Moon And Friends Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Adults Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Grandmothers Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:BluandAlexFan360 Category:Creeps Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Looney Tunes DxD Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Comedians Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Uranimated18 Category:Yellow Characters